


You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us

by XoTheTragicianXo



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biker AU, Enemies to Lovers, Lovers to enemies to lovers, M/M, Opposing gangs, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoTheTragicianXo/pseuds/XoTheTragicianXo
Summary: Gerard Way and Frank iero meet at high school and hook up after school and between lessons, they start to really like each other and things begin to get serious before he notices Frank's patches on his leather jacket and realises they can't be together.





	1. Like A Bullet Through A Flock Of Doves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, So this a little idea that popped into my head after seeing a band photo of Gerard and Frank with a motorcycle. (You probably know the picture) Hope you enjoy Warning this is very nsfw.

His shoulders crashed into the dirty cyan door behind him, hands grappled and tangled into his red locks with almost enough force to make tears come to his eyes, he let his hazel eyes flutter open to look up through thick lashes which gained a moan from the dark haired boy thrusting harshly into his mouth. Gerard expertly moved around his length as Frank loosened his grip only tugging when he was taken fully into the red haired boys mouth. "Oh fuck.. I fucking..." Frank's sentence was cut off by his own loud moan as he felt himself grow closer; he pushed away reluctantly and pulled Gerard to his feet. "Was it not good?" Gerard's voice was bubbling over with lust and control, as their eyes met Frank wanted to just ravage him on the spot not caring who could hear them outside of the stall. "Fuck it is good Gerard, So good." 

Gerard opened his mouth to question why he was stopped when tattooed hands just pulled his face to crash in the centre, lips colliding with warm soft lips. it was still passionate and they were both unraveling on the spot as Frank began to slip off his leather jacket dropping it on the floor behind him and Gerard began to pull the hoodie off of himself having to move away to get rid of it. As he did so Frank let his hands lock on to gerards smooth white hips as they came on display as the shirt rose up with the hoodie, once gone they met their lips together again.

The tattooed hands pulled at Gerard's belt breaking the cheap metal holding the centre on as he shoved the jeans down but Gerard didn't care as he just let himself fall against the stall wall this time. Frank knew what to do and just moved from kissing his mouth to move down his neck, nipping and sucking on the newly exposed skin, he kept it up down his shoulders and chest as well leaving red and purple marks everywhere his lips touched as if leaving a reminder to anyone who saw him this exposed that he was there. Gerard was holding in every noise that threatened to erupt from him with fear of being caught. "Gee, come on just let something out, i want to hear you." Gerard let a soft moan escape as Frank moved back again. "Face the wall?" Frank had a soft and gentle voice as he waited for Gerard to comply which he did, Frank let his pants fall down and pushed his boxers as well as he stared at Gerard almost naked in front of him, he wanted to cry from the sight it was so beautiful.

"Frankie, hurry!" Gerard's voice was a whine as he ground back just meeting Frank, Frank groaned at the thought of being able to have Gerard like this. He reached into his bag throwing stuff everywhere as he grabbed the pack of condoms in a smashed up box, he pulled one out and rushed to get it on. Gerard was leaning heavily against the wall waiting as Frank moved to push Gerard's boxers down. "So beautiful." Gerard felt a blush come to his face at the exposure and compliment. " He felt Frank push a finger in and the mixture of pain and pleasure as always surprised him, this was the part that Frank no matter how rough he seemed took his time with, he always wanted Gerard to feel comfortable. 

By the time he was stretched enough Gerard was a sweaty, desperate mess and Frank removed his fingers which forced Gerard t whine exposing how much noise he normally made. He looked backwards gently once again, his eyes meeting Frank's as Frank began to push in slowly, Frank watched in satisfaction as Gerard moaned loudly and began to claw at the bathroom stall, his eyes closed as he let the sound keep escaping before Frank was fully in. "m..move, please!" Frank leant even closer kissing his neck harshly. At the words Frank slowly began to thrust to a rhythm which seemed to drive Gerard insane, every movement got a new or louder sound from Gerard's mouth as the red haired boy was absorbed in the moment. His nails created empty noises against the painted wood before he felt Frank pull out again, as he opened his mouth to complain he was turned to face him, hazel eyes met hazel eyes as Frank moved a strand of hair from his face. "I can't miss seeing your face while we do this, I'd miss the best part."

Frank let a large grin grace his face as Gerard tried to hide his face from the embarrassment, Frank positioned him as Gerard Shakily responded. "Shut up... It's embara...Oh Fuck! Fucking.." Frank let his smile linger as he thrusted back into Gerard catching him by surprise forcing him to almost collapse to the floor, Frank kept his arms at either side of Gerard as he began to pound into him watching his face at every movement, his eyes were shut gently, his face a red flush either of being embarrassed or just from the heat, his skin was slick with sweat and his mouth was slightly agape and Frank had never seen anything more beautiful. He brought his lips back to Gerards capturing the moans which lingered there. Gerard let his nails capture and scratch into the skin on his back leaving red scratches cutting the tattooed surface. They both quickly became erratic as Gerard came first, he released across himself and Frank, his breath shaking as he screamed Frank's name momentarily forgetting about being in public, seeing Gerard curl under him and feeling the way he moved sent Frank over the edge; he pressed himself against Gerard's chest and bit into Gerard's shoulder trying not to scream out. 

He pulled out and just pulled Gerard close to himself locking lips once more. "Fuck..." He kissed his forehead and they both pulled away. Frank began to wipe away the cum from himself and Gerard using toilet paper before pulling their clothing back on. "What time is it?" Gerard's voice came through as exhausted as he was pulling his jeans back on. "Five thirty." Frank sounded careless as he pulled his shirt on, Gerard stared in shock, he stopped pulling on clothing and stared at him. "No.. You're fucking with me." Frank shook his head gently as he ran his fingers through his short black hair. "Nu uh, it's half five." Gerard swore and tried looking for his jacket on the floor, he turned to see it hanging half out of the toilet. "Fuck... Just my luck." Frank began to laugh hysterically before grabbing his leather jacket and tossing it to Gerard. "Bring it back tomorrow?" "You sure?" His voice was questioning as he hesitated to take the jacket. "Yeah, go on. I don't need it I have my ride home." He took the jacket and pulled it on, it was tighter on him than a normal jacket would have been but it looked nice, Frank couldn't stop smiling at him before opening the stall door. "You first." He gestured outwards as Gerard walked out with a smile across his face now. "I'll drop you off at yours if it's okay? Don't want to intrude on what we have." They made eye contact which lingered. "Sure, I'm in." They walked out of the school's bathrooms and into the hallways where the lights were now starting to go off showing how late they were leaving. "Guess we will have to make the detention up a different time." They both laughed as Frank pulled a cigarette box from his pocket and opened it offering one to Gerard, he took one holding it gently in his fingers before setting it in his mouth. Gerard pulled a lighter from his pocket and brought it to the cigarette inhaling.

smoke billowed around him and Frank lit his own before his eyes just locked on to Gerard. "God.. You are so hot when you smoke." Gerard looked down and just went quiet again, an air of awkwardness surrounded him at being complimented. "You ever ride a bike?" He was walking forward as Gerard followed slowly behind. "A bike?" His voice was full of curiosity now as Frank stopped in front of a sleek motorcycle, it was a dark black that nearly blended into a dark black sky, his face lit up in pure enjoyment as he walked forward. "You ride? So do I! Not to school or anything, I'm not allowed but this is so cool." Frank's face seemed to match Gerard's enjoyment as he walked up to it. "You seriously can't be anymore perfect, seriously." He pulled a helmet from the seat and threw it to Gerard who caught it with a look of awe on his face still. "I only brought one but you use it, next time I'll bring my other." Gerard thought before putting it on, Frank crawled onto the motorcycle and turned it on with a look back at Gerard. "Come on then." Gerard hopped on and wrapped his arms around Frank gently, he laid his head against Frank's back and felt content. "I like your patches by the way." Frank turned his head slightly. "Huh?" "The ones on your jacket, they're cool." He just smiled and said a thank you. "Where do you live?" Gerard told him the address quickly before they sped off, Gerard never felt so free than when he was on a motorcycle, The fast speeds through streets with minimum traffic just felt great, Gerard laughed gently.

Before he knew it they were stopped and were out front his house, the very loud sound cut out and Gerard sat there for a minute not wanting to let go of Frank, when he did Frank hopped off gently following him, Gerard handed him the helmet gently and went to pass him the jacket when he just shook his head. "Like I said, bring the jacket tomorrow, gives you a reason to see me again." gerard just laughed as a cheesey grin overtook Frank's face. "I would see you again tomorrow anyway, trust me." Frank leant forward and Gerard couldn't tear his eyes away from his face as they kissed goodbye, Gerard's arms wrapped around his neck as Frank's went to his waist, they were pressed close and Frank bit Gerard's lip gently before pulling away. "See you tomorrow." He winked gently and went to go leaving gerard just standing there staring after him before he rode off out of sight. Gerard was breathless before he heard the door behind him opening. "Gerard, get the fuck inside!" He turned to see a slender brunette in the doorway, black glasses framed his eyes and kept slipping gently down his nose. "Hey Mikes, What's up?" Mikey glared darkly at him and pointed to the door which he made his way towards. 

"I am sick of covering for where you are after school Gerard, detention doesn't last this long and they know that." Gerard looked down running a hand through his messy red hair. "I am sorry, I was studying at the library and just got caught up okay? I promise you won't have to cover anymore okay?" He glared at Gerard not believing him. "So who dropped you off? We all heard the motorcycle." "My friend Frank, we were studying together." Mikey sighed at him lying still before he began to walk towards the living room with him. "By the way, zip the jacket up. Your hickies are showing. " Gerard froze and looked in shock at Mikey before he began to hurriedly zip the jacket. "Fuck, I should've told him not to leave marks, fuck." "Don't tell mom and dad, please don't." Mikey smirked and shook his head before they walked into the living room together. His parent were sat there both glancing back smiling at him. "Gerard, you're late again." He tried to change the subject quickly. "I was studying, sorry, Heard your club met today, how was it." His dad sighed gently shaking his head. "More drama, another club is trying to fuck with us, came out of nowhere and have no clue how everything works. So have had to deal with them." he sat down across from them gently. "So did you sort it?" Mikey sat next to Gerard and rolled his eyes at him getting out of trouble that quickly. "They're quite a large club, it will take some time to sort out deals but it will happen." "Cool." Gerard stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm getting a coffee, anyone want anything?" "Gerard?.." There was quiet which took over the room as his dad stared at his back. "What's up?" His father's voice was almost a quiet whisper. "Whose jacket is that?" He turned quickly and glanced behind. "What do you mean? It's my friends frank. Mine got wet so he let me use it." His father stood up staring at the jacket with a look of disgust across his face. "The Lone Scorpions... That's the name of the little brats club. The ones who're fucking with us." Gerard turned slowly and looked at him. "What?" He shrugged off the jacket staring at the patches again. "It can't be, he is in my class... He wouldn't..." Gerard was confused as he stared before his dad just glared darkly a serious tone took over. "You can't see him anymore. You can't be his friend Gerard." "What!You can't be serious!" They were standing looking as if they were about to argue when his mom stepped in. "Gerard, how did you get those on your neck." He ran a hand through his hair remembering the hickeys before they both stared at his neck and he saw a dark fire ignite in his father's eyes. "Tell me that you're not..." Gerard stood with his hands now covering his face.  
"Gerard, you can't see him again."


	2. You're unbelievable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard gives Frank his jacket back and then tries to blank him to keep with what his parents told him but he can't resist Frank and they start sneaking around and getting into more trouble trying to make everything work.

"Gerard, you can't see him. Promise me you won't." The words were thrown at him full of concern, Gerard looked away from his father, he didn't want to agree to this; it wasn't his fault there was a rivalry, he shouldn't be involved but as his dad voice sounded again he noticed the weariness and annoyance in it telling him he needed to answer him. "Gerard. I'm not joking, they're bad news. They are hoodlums. I don't want you getting hurt and trust me he will hurt you." Gerard ran a hand through his hair quickly pushing it from his face, the stress of the situation was playing on him and he just wanted to go to bed. "Gerard!" He pushed away the thought of Frank and the thought of liking him from his mind as he gave in agreeing to his father's words. "I promise... it's just.." He trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence before stopping and just turning away. "I'm going to bed." He began to walk away when He was met with more words. "I hate dragging you into the club business Gerard... But I am trying to protect you okay?" He hummed a response before just leaving the room.

He had the jacket clutched in his hands, it smelt overpoweringly of Frank and he loved the smell, but now it made his head hurt considering he would have to forget about Frank tomorrow after returning it, he trudged down the basement stairs to his room and just threw himself back onto the bed the jacket still in his hands. He just stared at his ceiling letting all his thoughts run through his head, a deep sigh exploded from him as he went to shut his eyes, as if to add to the confusion of the day his phone made a loud ding as a message came through, he shuffled awkwardly trying to rip the phone from his skinny jeans, his hands clutched at the cell phone as he unlocked it staring at the message icon. '1 new message from Frankie.' He pressed one hand against his face again a night of actual fun and happiness had been ripped apart and he felt stupid. He looked at the message hoping it would be him saying he didn't want to see him again, hoping Frank had decided he hated Gerard on some spur of the moment hormone switch but instead the message was sweet. 'Hey, tonight was fun. Hope you didn't get into too much trouble for being late x.' His hand twitched to the keyboard to respond and no matter how hard he tried to stop himself he had to respond. 'It was really fun, I didn't get into too much trouble either so that is a bonus xo.' He sent it and felt bad, either way tomorrow something was going to happen, he would have to stop talking to Frank or he would have to lie to his dad and live a double life, neither was something he wanted to do. 'That is good, I am glad :). You know I was wondering if tomorrow you wanted to come to mine and hang out after school? It;s the weekend and all, if you want to just keep it to our bathroom time then it's fine.x' 

Gerard was caught off guard by the message and froze sitting up fully, he stared in disbelief at the words. 'Like a date? A Date date?' He felt his stomach turning it felt like a mixture of butterflies and rusted nails churning into a mess of mixed feeling. 'Yeah, Like I said you don't have too, just thought it would sound great.' The double life option and lying didn't seem to bad to him as he just watched the messages, he could get Mikey to cover fr him and let himself be blackmailed but it would be worth it. He didn't want to go without the tattooed bad boy in his life even if the most time they had spent together was fucking each others brains out in the toilets he liked it and he liked Frank. 'Sure, We can meet after school. It should be fun xo.' He bit into his bottom lip nervously trying to think of an excuse to be late home again without causing suspicion. 'Good, it's a date then, I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well <3' He sent a response back telling him good night and then dropped his phone before making a loud noise and dropping himself back on to the bed, he was fucked. He was fraternising with the enemy and every thought in his head told him ti would end badly but he ignored all reason to try.

That night his dreams were filled with him and Frank, hot and heavy touches and kisses, muttered and moaned words against skin. "I can't miss seeing your face while we do this, I'd miss the best part." He hadn't felt like this with anyone and the dreams seemed to just solidify his feeling that was until they were interrupted by harsh words. "They're dangerous." Soft touches were replaced with harsh ones, the thought of being thrown away in a split second, the thought of just being used and the gentle words turning into sharp-tongued insults. When he woke up his heart was racing and his head was still just throbbing harshly, even his dreams couldn't help him make up his mind on the whole situation. He decided to get ready but remembered he needed to talk to Mikey, he pulled himself out of bed still in last night's clothing and left the leather jacket where he had been curled up against it. 

He threw his body practically up the stairs still wiping the sleep from them before being bombarded with the sweet smell of food cooking and coffee lingering in the air, he had forgotten to eat and the smell almost made him forget his mission upstairs. As he got into the kitchen he saw his brother leaning against a counter a beanie covering his messed up hair , he was slumped against the counter as if he was about to fall back asleep. His mom was cooking while chatting excitedly to him and when she saw Gerard her smiled widened even more. "Morning sweetie! You're up actually early for once, what a surprise!" Her tone made gerard laugh. "Probably because I went to sleep so early last night." He turned his stare to Mikey and he nodded his head slightly at him. "Hey Mikes? Can you help me find my red tie? I have no clue where I last put it." Mikey looked confused and irritated at the question before pushing himself away from the counter. "Sure, I swear though next time look yourself." He followed me out of the kitchen and into the hallway where I stopped him making sure no one was around. "I don't actually need help finding a tie I do need your help with something else though." Mikey sighed quickly. "Good about the tie, I hate searching for your stuff, you never look properly." Gerard laughed and Mikey joined in before gerard forced the conversation back on track. "Like I need your help and you can't tell a single soul okay? No one. Not Mom, not dad. Not even Ray. Agreed?" Mikey nodded in agreement and Gerard trusted him before continuing. "I need you to cover for me again, I know i said it was the last time but I have a date. I really like this guy and it is serious." Mikey just smirked, he seemed like he wanted to say no. "So you really like this biker boy Frank then?" He could try to lie but Mikey always knew when he did. "I really do like him okay... He isn't a hoodlum, he isn't dangerous... He is nice and he asked me out tonight, I promise I will do anything if you help me out." Mikey laughed out loud this time not even having to consider. "I'll tell mom and dad you're coming to Ray's with me after school okay? They won't suspect a thing just don't come back wearing any other of his club clothing." Gerard wanted to scream from happiness he pulled Mikey in for a hug and then threw him away. "I need to go get dressed but thank you so much. I owe you!" He felt a lot better as he ran back to his room trying to make himself look presentable, he pulled on the tightest jeans he could find and a black morrissey shirt with his denim jacket, as well as wanting to look nice he needed to hide the love bites at school he was invisible most of the time but give gasoline a match and it will ignite. 

He sat down near a mirror and began to rub foundation lightly across his face to cover any dark bags and then he tried to cover the purple marks, they looked cool he had to admit, he loved the contrast against his pale skin and wanted more of them. They were impossible to cover with make up so he grabbed a scarf to wear over it to help the situation. AFter he ran eyeliner on his eyes and brushed across red and black eyeshadow he looked in his mind presentable enough to meet him, he pulled his school bag on to his back and grabbed the jacket tucking it over his arm not wanting to shove it in a bag. The walk to school was dull but it beat getting on the sticky, sickly humid bus filled with the other ass holes from the school, this way he was allowed to actually be alone and comfortable in his own thoughts, they weren't as frantic now that he was out of the house and his headache had chilled out letting him feel a lot better about today. He still had a bit of nerves building but they weren't as bad as they could be. 

Walking in he got a lot of stares but he ignored them as he made his way to the locker, he kept the jacket on him in case he ran in to Frank but usually they wouldn't speak in the school day when they had lessons together; they would go about normally until after school or before and sometimes during when they skipped. He didn't expect that aspect to change. He threw his bag in the locker grabbing his english books before going to class, he was early and was able to watch as everyone walked in, some seemed excited, others surrounded by friends who were laughing and chatting happily, others just seemed annoyed or sad. Then he noticed Frank walk in, he was in a very skin tight almost black flag shirt, his hair was slightly messy but it looked on purpose, he had sunglasses tucked into the top of his shirt and all of his neck tattoos were on display as well as his arms and hands. Gerard felt his breath catch as Frank turned and met his eyes, Frank smiled gently and Gerard was surprised at the acknowledgement before Frank turned to walk over to him. "Hey Gee, You look fucking Rad today." The voice was child-like with excitement as he grabbed the desk in front of Gerard. "Says you..." Gerard knew his response was awkward, he didn't know how to respond to compliments. Gerard gently passed Frank his jacket and Frank took it with a smile slinging it on the back of his chair. "Thank you for letting me use it." "What type of gentleman would I have been if I had let you get back to yours with a soaking wet jacket on."

The lessons went by painfully slow that day and english was the only lesson with Frank but they agreed to meet after school in the car park. The longest lesson was the last one, the teachers monotonous voice was torture. When the last bell rang he felt relieved and immediately. He grabbed his shit and practically ran out of the room, he left his bag in his locker so he didn't have to carry it and fast walked outside to their agreed meeting spot, once there he waited, people were piling from the school's halls. "Gerard!" He turned quickly to see Mikey and his friend Ray walking towards himself. He felt nervous not wanting Mikey to say anything around Frank at all.Ray spoke first with a large grin on his face, his curly mess of brunette hair fell into his face as he did. "So if anyone asks I tell them you're at mine right? Mikey told me I can't ask why but to accept it." Gerard nodded at him having to join in with the smile and laugh. "Long story which is kind of private but if anyone asks I am at yours." "No problemo dude." Gerard muttered a thanks as Mikey just looked around. "So you're waiting for him?" "For who?" They were both nosey and Gerard wanted more than anything for Frank not to come out while they were here. "Yeah, we're meeting here... now go." Mikey fake pouted at Gerard. "I want to meet Mr Iero. Mr Bad ass who Gerard likes." Gerard shot Mikey a glare and opened his mouth to cuss him out with any word that developed on the tip of his tongue that was when once again he heard his name. "Gee!" The three of them turned towards the door to see Frank walking towards them and Mikey nor Ray could take their eyes off of this stranger. "This is the guy? Him? gerard... He looks dangerou..." Frank got in ear shot and Mikey trailed off as Gerard walked to meet him, Frank pulled him in for a quick hug and squeezed him slightly. "Today seemed to drag forever, it sucked." Gerard nodded in agreement as Frank glanced back catching the looks from Ray and Mikey. "Who's this then?" The question sounded happy and was almost in a sing song voice, his personality was very different to his look. "This is my brother Mikey and his friend Ray." They both waved and said hello as he introduced them and Frank just couldn't keep his toothy grin away. "Awesome to meet you, I'm Frank." They went into a tiny bit of silence before Ray pulled Mikey. "Well, we'll see you guys. We have to go. Both of you have fun." As they left Gerard kept seeing Mikey look back with a bit of worry on his face. 

Frank had drove on his bike again so Gerard got to have another ride this time with them both wearing helmets and it was just as fun as he curled closer to Frank, the smell of vanilla, coffee and cigarettes clung to him and Gerard loved the scent, it was something he wished he could always have around him. The drive was about twenty minutes before they pulled into a bright drive way, the house was large and very beautiful, it caught Gerard off-guard because he hadn't been expecting it. "My mom is in work till midnight so we have the place to ourselves." Gerard nodded still absorbing his surroundings. He hopped off and Frank parked the bike properly before joining him. 

"I really didn't expect this.." Gerard didn't realise how rude he sounded and went to correct himself when Frank laughed gently. "Most people don't when they see me, come on."  
Gerard followed Frank inside and the inside was just as beautiful as the outside, it felt warm and comfortable as if a lot of effort had been put into making it a home, it smelt of lemon cleaning supplies which covered the scent of Frank completely much to his disappointment. "We can watch movies down here on the couch or in my room using the laptop, up to you." "Either is fine with me." They both settled for watching movies on the couch downstairs, they put on night of the living dead and sat next to each other with popcorn Frank had rushed to make and had burnt most of it leaving the burning smell to now overpower the clean one. They both laughed as the charcoal like popcorn sat between them. As the movie started Gerard leant his head on Frank's shoulder as they watched together, Frank grabbed his hand gently and used his arm closest to Gerard to wrap around him pulling him closer so that his hip was pressed to the glass bowl next to him. Half way through he had pushed the bowl away and Frank had laid down before pulling Gerard to his chest with his arms around, they were spooning both lost in thought watching the movie and it all felt natural, everything was forgotten that was uncomfortable, Gerard felt Frank's breathing behind him relax and slow down and he felt his own do the same as he curled closer to him, he couldn't fight off sleep as he just sunk into it with the screams from the movie narrating their slumber.

Frank was awoken later by a voice saying his name, he rubbed his eyes looking to see his mom in the door way, she stared at him with an obvious look of disapproval. "You made a mess Frank, Clean it before going to bed okay?" He nodded at her and she walked into the living room a bit more then noticed the sleeping gerard draped across Frank's chest. Her face lit up and she turned to look at Frank. "Is this the one you were telling me about? " Frank gave her a sleepy nod. "You guys look adorable together." "Mom, stop. That's embarrassing." She just laughed and went to walk out. "Have you guys eaten? If not I'll leave money on the counter for pizza or whatever." Frank shouted a thanks to her as gerard began to stir against him before clutching Frank's shirt fabric in his hands as if he was scared Frank will disappear.Frank leant down kissing his forehead gently before kissing his cheek. "Gee?" He nudged him gently and the taller boy's eyelids fluttered open gently as he met gazes with Frank and a smile erupted. "Want to get something to eat?" He shrugged not really knowing how he was feeling as his exhaustion was still clouding him. "It's pretty late but I think some places are open." At those words Gerard snapped awake. "late? How late? How long did we sleep for?" He jumped up quickly. "Half past midnight." Gerard blinked in utter shock and just stumbled with his words. "They're going to kill me. Fuck." Frank grabbed his hands gently. "Text them and say you're spending the night here? I have a big bed that will fit us both and it will be fun anyway." Gerard considered running home but then thought he would be better off just sleeping here, he sent a quick text before just sitting back down near Frank who had his own phone out. 

They ordered pizza and ended up in his bed curled together. Gerard hadn't seen anything about him that was dangerous, anything about him that made him a hoodlum. To Gerard Frank was perfect and he couldn't believe that someone like him would even consider liking himself. That night Gerard watched Frank fall asleep and felt content about the decision to keep seeing him but hide it.


End file.
